mon passé, mon présent, mais aurais-je un avenir ?
by Nikui-1994
Summary: MON PASSE, MON PRESENT, MAIS AURAIS-JE UN AVENIR ? Les personnages et les univers cités de m'appartiennent pas. Il sont l'ouvre de j.k rolling et de stefanie meyer. Seule Théodora Van Allen est le fruit de mon imagination, ainsi que l'histoire que vous allez lire. Bonne lecture.
1. prologue

**MON PASSE, MON PRESENT, MAIS AURAIS-JE UN AVENIR ?**

_Les personnages et les univers cités de m'appartiennent pas. Il sont l'ouvre de j.k rolling et de stefanie meyer. Seule Théodora Van Allen est le fruit de mon imagination, ainsi que l'histoire que vous allez lire. Bonne lecture_.

Prologue:

J'avais reçu une nouvelle lettre du professeur rogue. Me disant que notre ennemie en commun allait passer à l'offensive très prochainement et que je devais impérativement rentrer à Poudlard pour la bataille final. À peine avais-je lu ça lettre que mon alarme anti-intrue avait retenti. J'avais alors brulé toutes les lettres le concernant, toutes les fioles qu'il m'avait données. Il ne me restait que peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Ils ne devaient rien découvrir. Pas maintenant que nous étions si près du but. Ma dernière tentative de communication fut d'envoyer un corbeau à Severus. Pour le prévenir que j'avais été prise. Que je ne pourrais plus l'aider. Que j'allai certainement mourir ce soir.


	2. Mauvaise et bonne rencontre

Cette semaine fut la plus longue de toute ma vie. Ce n'était pas n'importent quels rafleurs qui étaient venue à ma rencontre. À la tête des soufifres aussi bête que méchant, se trouvaient Bellatrix Lestrange et Greyback. Tous deux maîtres de la torture. Apparemment ils recherchaient Harry Potter dans cette forêt dont j'ignorais même le nom. Cependant ils étaient tombé sur moi. Je n'avais eu le temps que de supprimés toutes lettres ou objets prouvant l'implication du maître de potion, pas de ma collaboration et de mon soutien à Harry Potter. Bien évidemment ils ont tout de suite pensé que j'aidai Harry Potter à fuir. Ce qui était totalement faux. Moi je me contentais de trouver une manière de tuer Voldemort sans que Harry n'y perdent la vie. Ainsi qu'aider Severus quand il me le demandait. Il avait fallu que le premier rayon du soleil ne transperce la frondaison en ce septième jour pour que les partisans du mage noir ne comprennent que je ne savais rien. Où tout de moins que je n'avais aucune réponse à leurs questions. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Harry Potter, ni ce qu'il voulait faire. Je ne savais pas qui était avec lui, ce qui était un demi-mensonge. Je me doutais qu'Hermione et Ronald l'accompagnaient mais je n'en était pas certaine à cent pour cent. Ils m'avaient fait subir les pires tortures inimaginable pendant cette période courte et pourtant si longue. Je n'avais réchappé à la morsure du loup-garou que grâce à l'ordre s'en appelle de Bellatrix. En effet, cette dernière n'avait peut-être pas toute sa santé mentale cependant elle était loin d'être stupide et savait très bien que je serai plus forte et incontrôlable en étant transformé. Alors que si je restais une faible sorcière priver de baguette, j'étais inoffensive.

-Je suis au regret de constater que cette fille ne sait rien qui pourra nous aider. Nous avons perdu trop de temps ici. Partons, avait déclaré Bellatrix.

-En la laissant en vie ? s'insurge Greyback.

-Regarde là, dit-elle glacial. Elle est plus morte que vivante. D'ici quelque heure elle sera morte. Au pire d'ici la fin de la journée.

C'est le regard furibonds que Greyback et ses hommes partent. Il ne restait que Bellatrix et moi dans cette forêt. Elle se pencha une dernière fois sur mon corps meurtri et couvert de sang puis me mura ces quelques mots.

-Tu es une brave petite. Je n'ai jamais vu personne garder ces secrets comme toi. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que tu en sais bien plus que ce que tu nous as dit. Je respect ça.

Elle se redressa et jeta ma baguette à plusieurs mètres de moi et me dit avant de partir:

-je te laisse cette baguette, non pas pour te soigner car tu ne le pourras pas. Mais pour pouvoir mourir dignement.

Seul le vent répondit à cette déclaration tout aussi étrange que cruelle. Je me mis difficilement sur le dos, avalant du sang en même temps que ma salive. Je repris mon souffle difficilement et après avoir rassemblé tout mon courage, je me tournai une nouvelle fois sur le ventre. Je visualisai ma baguette près d'un ruisseau et soupirai de découragement. Elle était au moins à une trentaine de mètres de moi. En soi ce n'était pas très loin. Mais dans mon état, elle aurait pu être à trente kilomètres que ça n'aurait rien changé. C'est donc dans la douleur, la lenteur et dans la détermination que je rampai vers ma seule chance de survie. Après tout, malgré toutes ces tortures, j'étais encore envie. Je ne pus atteindre mon but que lorsque le soleil laissait sa place à la lune. J'avais mis mes dernières forces dans cet acte. Je m'étais reposé bien trop souvent, bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. J'étais bien plus blessé que je ne l'avais imaginé. Lorsque j'avais refermé mes doigts cassés sur ma baguette j'avais alors poussé un cri à me faire brûler les poumons.

-JE SUIS VIVANTE! avais-je hurler.

Je regarde un peu plus loin et ai vu mon visage pour la première depuis une semaine. Je ne me reconnut pas. Avais-je toujours eu ce nez tordu ? Mon œil droit était si gonflé que ma paupière était fermée. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ma vision avait été si limitée. Ma joue était, elle aussi, couverte de sang et semblait être scindée en plusieurs parties. Mon coup autrefois blanc comme neige, était à présent constellé de petite tache rouge et je dus attendre quelque minutes avant de comprendre que c'était dû au étincelles de la brûlure que m'avait fait subir Bellatrix. À l'aide de ma baguette je réussis à me redresser un peu et à m'appuyé sur un arbre. Je regardai alors ma poitrine et un cri de terreur s'échappa de mes lèvres. Là, en plein milieu de ma poitrine, j'avais un cercle de chair sanguinolente et brûlé. Des feuilles et brindilles du bois s'étaient logé dans ce troue. Mon visage était mouillé et je compris que j'étais en train de pleurer. Les paroles de Bellatrix à Greyback me reviennent à l'esprit.

" Regarde là. Elle est plus morte que vivante. D'ici quelque heure elle sera morte. Au pire d'ici la fin de la journée."

Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas soigner ça. Je pouvais soigner presque tous les restes mais le trou dans ma poitrine... Je n'avais ni la connaissance, ni la puissance magique pour ça. Je réalisai alors que je vivais mes derniers instants. Bellatrix et ces compères avaient laissé ma tente avec la plupart de mes affaires. N'ayant pas le temps de ramper jusqu'à cette dernière j'utilisai mes dernières forces magiques pour faire venir à moi des affaires propres. Un pantalon en cuir de dragon noir, une chemise en lin noire et une veste en dragon noir volèrent jusqu'à moi. Je soigna ce que je pu. Mon nez, mes doigts, mes jambes, ou du moins une partie car j'étais à bout de magie. Je soupira et regarda les vêtements a mes côtés. Très honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me changer mais je l'avais fait. Je jetai mes vêtements couverts de terre et de sang dans l'eau à mes côtés. Je mis ma baguette dans ma botte de droite et posai mes mains sur mon ventre qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se soulever. Je repensai à ma vie. Tout ce que j'avais fait dans mon passé. À l'abandon de mes parents quand ces derniers avaient su que j'étais une sorcière. À mes heureuses années à Poudlard avant que Voldemort ne soi de retour. À comment j'ai découvert le secret de Severus et et bien-sûr à ma torture. Plus j'y pensais plus la colère montait en moi. J'avais subi tellement de douleur, d'humiliation et de sévisse. J'ouvris les yeux et me demandai brièvement quand je les avais fermé avant de hurler dans la nuit noire, une seconde fois.

-JE SUIS VIVANTE!

Un bruissement qui n'était pas dû au vent me fit tourner la tête vers la gauche. Des bruissements de feuilles de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus fort. Quelqu'un venait vers moi. Enfin courait vers moi. Je repris de plus belle alors, tout espoir n'était pas vain.

-JE SUIS VIVANTE! Hurlais-je la voix revancharde.

J'aurais pu hurler n'importe quoi d'où même me contenter de pousser un crie mais j'avais besoin de hurler au monde entier que malgré tout j'étais toujours là et le cœur battant. J'avais survécu. J'étais toujours en vie. Je fixai l'endroit d'où venait le bruit de mon œil valide. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite puis enfin il apparut. Un homme beau comme un Dieu. Immense, cheveux court et foncé. Dans la nuit ils étaient noir mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas leur véritable couleur. Un nez ni trop petit, ni trop grand. Large sans pour autant en être grossier ou gros. Non. Il était parfait comme tous les restes de sa personne. Il avait des dents aussi brillante que les étoiles et il s'approcha de moi si vite que je ne le vis pas se déplacer. Je me remis à pleurer.

-Je suis vivante, avais-je chuchoter à l'inconnue.

Il vrilla ses yeux aux miens et je ne saurais pas vraiment décrire ce que j'y vis. De l'étonnement ça c'est sur, mais il y avait aussi une sorte d'émerveillement, d'adoration et de... de confiance. Il baissa les yeux sur le reste de mon corps et il releva les yeux sur le mien. Cette fois je pouvais voir clairement ces sentiments. La terreur, l'angoisse et l'urgence. Je ne put pas me retenir de lui sourire et je lui caressai la joue. J'aurai voulu lui dire que j'allais mourir d'ici peu et que j'avais été heureuse de rencontrer un ange avant de succomber. J'aurai aimé lui demander son nom. J'aurai aimé lui donner le mien. J'aurais aimé lui dire que si je n'avais pas été mourante j'aurais été honorer d'apprendre à le connaitre mais au lieu de tout ça, je répétai pour la énième fois:

-je suis vivante.

Comme si le dire allait me garder en vie. Comme si cette simple phrase pouvait refermer le trou dans ma poitrine. Je me sentis partir. Je sentis le froid m'envahir, mon œil se fermer et mon souffle devenir moins facile. Je me forçai à lever la tête vers lui et à regarder ces beaux yeux dorés. Tien il était noir à présent.

-Je suis vivante, murmurais-je une dernière fois.

-Et tu le resteras, avait-il dit avec force.

Je fermai l'œil et je sentis les commissures de mes lèvres se relever. Je n'avais jamais entendu plus belle mélodie de toute mon existence. Cependant je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. L'ange avait beau me chanter que je n'allais pas mourir, mon corps lui me disait qu'il était trop tard. Je sentis mon corps se soulever et aller vers le haut. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les yeux alors j'en déduisis que je commençais à mourir. Puis tout accéléra. Comme si mon corps allait à toute vitesse, je sentais le vent sur moi. C'était une sensation bizarre, comme si j'avais encore un corps. Cependant je me sentais tellement légère que j'étais certaine de ne plus en avoir. La douleur semblait être relayée au second plan. Je ne la sentais plus vraiment. Je savais qu'elle était là quelque part mais je ne le subissais plus. C'était un peu comme une vielle ami.


	3. Retour à Londre

La mort était étrange. Je pensais qu'une fois mort on n'entendait plus rien. Ne voyait plus rien et ne ressentait plus rien non plus. Qu'on arrêtait tout simplement d'exister. Pourtant ce ne fut pas mon cas. Je ne voyais plus rien mais entendais des gens autour de moi. Une dispute pour être plus précise.

-Mais enfin qu'a tu fais ? hurlais une voix féminine, merveilleusement belle.

-Je ne sais pas, avait répondu mon ange. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux la soigner ?

-Regarde son état! Hurla une autre voix, visiblement en colère.

Masculine cette fois.

-S'il te plaît, supplia mon ange.

-Je peux essayer, répondit une voix calme et concentrer.

Encore un homme.

-Tu y arriveras, dit une voix de clochette.

Une femme.

-Tu es sur d'y arriver ? demanda une troisième voix féminine.

-Je peux essayer, répondit la voix calme.

-Au pire transforme là, supplia mon ange.

-Certainement pas! Hurla la première voix féminine.

Puis plus rien. Je n'entendis plus rien et ne sentis plus rien. Je pensais que j'étais enfin morte. Que mon ange et tous ces gens n'avaient pas réussi à me sauver. Pourtant je pensais toujours. Était-ce possible ? C'était ça la mort . Son esprit toujours actif mais enfermer dans un corps qui ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni rien ressentir ? Si j'avais pu j'aurai pleuré tellement cette réalité était effroyable. Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais morte. Un jour, une semaine, une décennie ? Quand on n'entend et ne vois rien. Le temps n'existe plus. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Je mis longtemps avant de comprendre que c'était la douleur qui était partie. Mais j'étais morte, comme pouvais-je encore souffrir ? J'eut alors un doute. J'essayai de bouger un doigt. Je ne sais pas si je réussis, cependant je sentis du vent sur mon corps, moi qui pensais ne plus en avoir. Le vent me giflait, comme si je me déplaçais à toute vitesse. Je me sentis chuté vers le sol mais ne reçus aucun choc à son contact. Étais-je revenue de chez les morts ? Avais-je stagné entre la vie et la mort ? Je ne saurais dire si depuis ma "chute" j'avais mis longtemps à ouvrir les yeux ou non. Cependant j'y parviens enfin. La première chose que je vis était trop de lumière, je fermai immédiatement les yeux. Après quelques instants je les ouvris de nouveau mais lentement. J'étais encore dans la forêt. Là où j'étais censé mourir. Je baissai les yeux immédiatement sur ma poitrine, me souvenant dû troue béant qu'il y avait. Ma chemise était fermée. J'arrachai sans aucune délicatesse mes boutons et ne vis aucun troué. Une énorme cicatrice granuleuse l'avait remplacé. Je rassemblai mes forces et rampai jusqu'à l'eau à mes côtés. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que l'inconnue qui me fixait c'était moi. Mon nez avait repris son apparence mais tout le reste... J'avais trois énormes cicatrices sur la joue, une longue qui coupait mon sourcille et mon œil droit en deux. Mon cou était moucheté de petites brûlures. Mon torse, mes cotes et mon bas-ventre semblaient ne pas avoir été épargner, et étaient couverts de brûlure ainsi que de cicatrices. Mon corps autrefois impeccable, était maintenant souiller. La magie n'aurait laissé aucune trace. Alors c'était forcément un Moldu qui m'avait trouvé et rafistoler. Je me ré-adossa sur l'arbre et me mis à rire. Un rire hystérique, qui me fit un peu peur. Je me relevai tant bien que mal. Titubas quelques pas puis me redressa. Je levai mon visage vers le ciel et hurlai à plein poumons.

-JE SUIS VIVANTE! Merci. Je ne sais pas comme vous vous appelez, vous l'ange qui avait veillé sur moi. Vous qui m'avez trouvé. Mais merci. Grâce à vous JE SUIS VIVANTE!

Je me mets à rire de plus belle, me baisse et prend ma baguette en main. Je l'agite devant moi, mais aucun être vivant ne se trouve à proximité. Je range donc mes affaires et transplanes à Poudlard. Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que je vis. Des ruines, partout. Une amie me vis au loin et hurla de bonheur. -Tu es vivante, pleura Luna dans ma poitrine.

-Oui Luna, et toi comme vas-tu ?

-Très bien, mais c'est quoi tu ces trucs sur ton visage ?

Je lui expliquai brièvement ce qui m'était arrivé, en oubliant beaucoup de détail, et elle en fit autant, sauf qu'elle ne m'épargna pas. Elle me compta chaque moment dont elle avait été témoin et c'est ainsi que j'appris que la bataille avait déjà eu lieu. Depuis un mois. J'étais perdue et inconsciente dans cette forêt depuis trois mois. Le professeur Mcgonagal se précipita sur nous, toute baguette dehors. Elle pointa cette dernière sur moi et mis Luna derrière elle en signe de protection. J'allais lui expliquer la situation, et qui j'étais quand elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

-Miss... Miss Van Allen, c'est bien vous ?

Je fis un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle me prit dans ces bras pour une longue étreinte puis nous transplanâmes. Inutile de lui demander où elle n'emmenait pas. Je savais que nous allions à Sainte-Mangouste. Bingo. Je fus pris en charge par une flauper de médecin qui n'avait jamais vu aucun sorcier avec autant de cicatrices. D'aussi grosses cicatrices. Ils me gardèrent en observation une journée entière pendant là qu'elle j'appris la mort de Severus. Je ne pleurai pas. Dans mon for intérieur je le savais déjà. Je savais qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette guerre, sinon pourquoi m'avoir donné toutes ces choses que j'aurai dû donner à Harry Potter si je le voyais avant lui ? Avant de me laisser partir les médico-mages m'avait conseillé de me reposer mais je ne le fis pas. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Retrouver l'endroit ou le professeur Rogue m'avait envoyé. Je voulais retrouver cette forêt où j'avais vu cet ange. Cet endroit où j'avais survécu. Je retournai donc à Poudlard. Le sort anti-transplanage n'avait pas encore été rétablie et j'en avais profité. Je cherche le professeur Mcgonagal et la trouvai rapidement. Je lui expliquai alors pourquoi j'avais été absente cette année à l'école et l'autorisation de fouiller le bureau du professeur de Potions. Enfin, l'ancien professeur. Elle voulut ne pas emmener dans le bureau du directeur mais j'insistai pour aller dans celui des cachots. J'étais certaine que la réponse que je cherchais serait là. Il me fallut une semaine entière pour mettre la main sur ce que je voulais. J'avais enfin trouvé qu'elle était cette forêt. Cet endroit je le connaissais. Trop bien même. C'était la ville de mon enfance. Cette ville avait vu ne pas être ma mère, mon cousin et ma cousine. Ainsi que moi évidemment. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que j'envoie une lettre à la famille qui me restait là-bas et à trouver une maison où vivre. J'allais retrouver mes racines après toutes ces années. Forks, me voilà.


	4. Nouveau départ

Enfin me voilà... Façon de parler. Pour organiser mon voyage, m'acheter une maison et faire tous les papiers légaux dont j'avais besoin pour intégrer le lycée de Forks, m'avait pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Un peu plus d'un an. Ce qui étrangement avait pris le plus de temps ce fut de faire l'échange d'argent sorcier en argent Moldu. Les Moldu aimaient tellement l'argent qu'il ne fut pas facile d'ouvrir un compte et d'y mettre toute ma fortune. Fortune que j'avais gagnée car j'avais été un "pilier de la guerre". Allons bon! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi me faire torturer pouvais faire de moi une héroïne de guerre mais passons.

Une année n'avait pas été de trop pour m'accepter comme j'étais. Accepter ma nouvelle apparence. Luna m'avait beaucoup aidé. Son comportement n'avait jamais changé vis-à-vis de moi et à force de l'entendre dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi belle, m'aidait beaucoup. Elle me disait que j'étais joli avant mais que maintenant ont avec mes cicatrices j'étais belle. Elle relevait mon caractère explosif.

Les médico-Mage eux me trouvaient fascinants. Survivre à tout ça de façon moldu, les impressionnait beaucoup mais il était aussi très inquiet. Je n'exprimais plus aucun sentiment, je me forçais à sourire sans arrêt dans les premiers mois. Ce fut Hermione qui m'aidait avec ce problème de sentiment. Je ne savais tout simplement pas comment les dire, les exprimer. Alors elle me suggérait tout simplement de danser pour les extérioriser. Ça avait été effectivement la meilleure des thérapies. Il y avait bien quelque moment où j'étais dégoutté et triste de moi-même mais la plupart du temps, je m'aimais et m'acceptais.

Bella et Charlie voulurent absolument me voir, évidemment. Mais impossible de les faire venir à l'école, où je séjournais pour le moment. Malheureusement nous avions pas réussi à trouver de temps jusque là pour nous voir et je dois bien avouer que je repoussait le plus possible le jour où nous devrions nous voir. J'avais peur de leur réactions. Mais le jours de mon déménagement à Forks arrivaient à grand pas, plus qu'un mois avant que je ne débarque à Forks, alors un soir je leur rendis visite chez eux. Lorsqu'il vire mes blessures Bella et Charlie s'étaient figées pendant une bonne minute mais le choc passé, ils me prirent dans leurs bras. Je pleurai de soulagement avec eux dans cette étroite étreinte à trois. Nous avons passé une soirée très sympa à parler de tout et de rien. Je leur fus reconnaissante de ne pas me parler de la guerre. Bella profita du fait que son père soit partie regarder le match de football américain pour me confier sa rencontre avec un jeune garçon très étrange. Je trouvai ça très drôle qu'elle ne sache pas quoi pense de lui alors que moi je voyais déjà qu'elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour le fameux Edward Cullen.

-C'est une famille étrange, avait-elle continuer. Étrange dans le bon sens. Ils sont tous superbes, Alice est définitivement ma préférée. Elle est très gentille mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Jasper son petit mais ne m'a jamais dit un seul mot. Pareille pour Rosalie et Emmett.

Je voulus lui demander pourquoi Alice et Jasper étaient en couple alors qu'il était de la même famille mais m'abstient. Çà ne me regardait pas.

-Tu sais que je suis arrivée en cours d'année, m'avait-elle dit. Il paraît qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient ensemble avant que je n'arrive. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a quitté. Il ne trouvera jamais plus belle fille qu'elle!

Je ria de bon cœur. Grand Dieu cette ville semblait bien plus intéressante que je le croyais. Bella me demandait avec empressement quand je déménagerais et je le lui répondis que je viendrais le mois prochain. Elle poussa un petit cri aiguë et se dandina sur sa chaise. Charlie passait justement ça tète par la cuisine et nous partagions une crise de fou rire en voyant Bella. Même elle dut bien reconnaître qu'elle était ridicule. Le temps dés au revoir arriva bien trop vite. Je soupirai et me levai. Tous deux surent qu'était tant que je reparte. Nous nous fîmes dès au revoir avec la voix tremblotante mais aucun de nous ne lâcha de larmes. Je transplanai mais vis tout de même Bella se jeter contre le torse de son père, les mains sur les yeux. Aucun doute, elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir son chagrin. Une fois rentré dans ma chambre à Poudlard et me laissa tomber sur le lit et pleura tout mon saoul aussi. Par Merlin ce qu'il m'avait manqué!

Le reste du mois passa extrêmement vite. Le ministère avait engagé pour moi des déménageurs pour éviter que les moldus ne se posent des questions. J'avais protesté en disant que je pouvais le faire moi-même mais on m'avait répondu que c'était la moindre des choses que de m'aider puis on m'avait fait comprendre que je n'avais, de toute façon, pas le choix.

J'en avais discuté avec Hermione et Luna et nous étions venues à la conclusion suivante: le ministère avait peur que je ne rejette la communauté magique à cause de ce qu'il c'était passer un an plus tôt. Je laissai donc couler pour que le ministère ne reparte pas dans la paranoïa qu'il avait déjà connue dans le passé. Deux jours seulement après le départ des déménageurs je pus enfin moi-même déménager. Mme Weasley avait préparé un grand dîner pour fêter mon départ. Un dîner à la Weasley, beaucoup de nourriture, de bonne ambiance et de rire. Même George était là et riait avec nous. Depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était près de minuit quand nous nous serrâmes dans les bras pour se dire au revoir. Je promis à tous de leur envoyer régulièrement des hiboux et des invités un jour chez moi. Quelque chose en moi me pinça le cœur. Je savais que ce n'était pas des adieu mais j'avais l'horrible sensation que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. Luna et moi nous prîmes en dernière dans les bars et nous serrâmes très fort. Je transplanai à l'entrée du ministère et y entrai.

Le ministre lui-même m'attendait dans le hall désert. Kingsley Shacklebolt était une vielle connaissance. Un membre actif de l'ordre du Phoenix. Je pus alors lui demander pourquoi tant vouloir m'aider pour mon déménagement. Il m'expliqua que c'était parce qu'il se sentait redevable. Tout ce qui m'était arrivé aurait dû lui arriver à lui. C'est lui qui aurait dû aller dans cette forêt mais comme il avait manqué de prudence il avait été remarquer par les Mangemort et donc suivie. Je rigolai de bon cœur. Allons bon, qu'elle fût cette nouvelle idiotie. Kingsley ne dit rien mais ces lèvres pincer me fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas. Je me raclai la gorge et le prix dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir. Il me tendit une vieille canette de soda et je la pris sans hésitation. Dans un dernier regard pour le lieu je disparut de Londres.

J'arrivai devant ma nouvelle maison. Une belle maison à un étage était enfoncée dans une partie de la forêt près de la route. Je pris quelques minutes pour la regarder. Elle était faite de pierre vieilli par le temps, une double porte en bois massif était devant moi. Plusieurs fenêtres donnaient sur le devant de la maison. Je pris ma baguette et ouvris la porte. L'intérieur était identique à mes rêves. Un hall d'entrée étroite avec une table en longueur sur ma gauche. Sur ma droite une double porte coulissante donnait sur un salon immense. Une cheminée était contre le mur en face de moi. Un canapé en velours rouge était entouré de plusieurs fauteuils de la même apparence. Une immense glace surmontait la cheminer et dans le fond de la pièce à gauche se trouvait une longue table à manger. À gauche de l'entrée se trouvait une cuisine moderne faire de rouge et de blanc. Un bel escalier en bois se trouvait au bout de mon petit hall, menant à l'étage. Je le gravis et découvrit cinq portes à l'étage. Une à ma gauche et les quatre autres à ma droite. Celle de gauche était une salle de bain.

Une version réduite de la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard. Une pièce immense qui accueillait une baignoire sans rebord puisqu'elle semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Une douche sur sa gauche et un mur entier de miroir à sa droite. La porte tout de suite à ma gauche était les toiletté. La deuxième à gauche était une chambre avec un simple lit, une commode et une coiffeuse. En face de cette dernière se trouvait ma chambre. Un lit à baldaquin en cerisier. Draper de violet et de bleu. Une armoire massive contre un mur et de l'autre une coiffeuse majestueusement sculpter et riche en décoration. La troisième pièce était une autre chambres d'amis décorer comme la première, un lit nu et quelques meubles. La pièce du fond devait être ma bibliothèque, compris-je. Je m'y précipitasse et tourna sur moi-même pour observer avec attention mon nouveau sanctuaire. Chaque mur était recouvert de livre, une moquette écrue était au sol et un bureau si grand et si beau prenait toute la place au milieu de la pièce. Sur ma gauche un canapé en velours gris était posé dans le seul espace où il n'y avait pas de mur. Une fenêtre se trouvait juste en face et donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Sur la profondeur de la forêt. J'aurais pu y rester dès heure si la fatigue ne m'avait pas submergé. Je dirigeai donc dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur le lit tout habiller. Une journée qui se finit et un nouveau départ qui commence demain. Demain je devais aller au lycée pour la toute première fois de ma vie. J'avais tellement hâte!


End file.
